Star Light, Star Bright
by e-trite
Summary: "Don't let the past steal your present. This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone." - Taylor Caldwell


**I know I haven't written in** _ **A WHILE**_ **. So this is me giving a little Christmas present to the people who still follow me (It amazes me that you guys still do and I'm indescribably grateful for it).**

 **This is inspired a little bit by Glee and the WESTALLEN scene in their newest Christmas episode.**

 **This is also unedited so grammar and spelling may not be the best.**

 **Also, there have been some people attacking ROBRAE on Tumblr, so this is just a way to make myself (and others) feel a little better.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: This part is tedious, I don't know why I still have to do this.**_

* * *

Raven was wrapping her present for Wally when off-key caroling of _Joy to the World_ disrupted her concentration, nearly causing her to drop the tape dispenser on her gift _._ She couldn't help but grin with an eye-roll when she realized who the voice belonged to.

Dick Grayson gave her a cheeky smile when she opened the door. Then, he started laughing when he saw what she was wearing: a poorly-knit sweater with a green Rudolph on it.

"Oh, shut up," Raven defended, "Besides, we can't _all_ have skilled butlers make us clothes," she was referring to his red scarf and matching knit cap.

He kissed her forehead before placing a bunch of plastic bags on her table and hanging his coat up, "I'm just surprised to see you wearing the _thing_ to begin with."

"It was laundry day."

"Sure," Dick played along; they both knew she didn't care how ugly the sweater was. It was a gift made from a friend. Garfield may annoy her to no end, but that didn't mean she cared about him any less.

She gave him a playful look, "I've never even seen you _try_ to knit, so you shouldn't–"

He cut her off with a soft kiss, "Don't worry, Rave, I'm still the only one who knows the 'demon-girl' has a heart." Which was a lie but it amused himself to fuel her little charade.

Raven pulled him into the living room so he could relax on her couch. Even though they didn't live together, Dick knew how to make himself feel at home. He found the remote– turned TV onto _The Muppet's Christmas Carol–_ and put both his feet on her coffee table. His eyes would often linger to his girlfriend sitting on her feet, wrapping a present. He wasn't used to seeing her look so domesticated.

"How was last minute Christmas shopping?" she asked with playfulness and a little bit of mocking.

"For your information, I _actually_ started shopping yesterday, and was just finishing up today," Dick said. His tendency to wait last minute for gift-buying became his very own tradition. Even though his time-management skills sucked, his presents always put a smile on someone's face.

Christmas day was the annual Titans' Get-Together, this year hosted by Kori, and Dick wanted to make a theatrical entrance dressed up as Santa with a large sack of presents. He called Raven his "little elf" and she threatened to make him wrap his own presents. The boy wonder could do many things, but _properly_ wrap a gift was not one of them.

"I'll get started on your gifts later."

Dick was about to chastise her on leaving things to the last minute– yes, he knew he was being hypocritical but he she was adorable whenever she was lecturing him. However, when he looked up, he saw Raven was putting two steaming mugs near his feet. Then, she grabbed a flat item from underneath the coffee table and quickly held it behind her back.

He moved his feet so he was sitting up straight, "Something you want to tell me, Rave?"

She plopped down next to him on the couch with a smile. He scooted a little closer and maneuvered both of them so her legs were comfortably on his lap.

"Actually, I wanted to give you this part of your present while we were alone," she handed him the object behind her back. It was a manila envelope with a red bow wrapped around it.

"Oh boy, mail?" That got himself a playful punch in the arm from his girlfriend. Dick caressed her knee as a gesture of thanks before removing the bow.

"Open it without acting like a jackass," she said, drinking from her tea. Her fingers lightly tapped against her Wonder Woman mug, feeling a little giddy watching him open up his gift. Even though it was just an envelope, Dick was still careful about opening his gift.

A look of confusion graced his face when four different certificates fell into his hand. Raven could see the cogs in his heads trying to decipher her gift like an X-Ray scanner at the airport.

"Last Girls' Night, Kori made us watch Glee* for whatever reason," she chuckled at the memory, "and there was an episode where one of the characters got his girl a star. He said this was her way of looking up at the sky and knowing that he would always be with her. I'm playing on that a little.

"Two of these stars are just above Wayne Manor. And, because I couldn't get stars to follow you around, these other two are just above the T-Tower**."

He was still obviously confused, so Raven pulled out a world map from behind her pillow.

"Their names are John and Mary."

Dick looked at the certificates closer. "John Grayson" and "Mary Grayson" were printed on their respective certificates.

"The first two are in Gotham, so every time you go home you'll remember that _they_ are still with you. The second two are in Jump, so your parents can look down and see all the good you're doing.

"I thought the tower would be a good place, because it was your start. Well, technically, it wasn't your very first start but it was–"

For the second time that day, Dick interrupted Raven with a kiss. He cautiously put the certificates on the table so he could grip her waist. Her lips were soft and she tasted like minty green tea. He only kissed her like this during special occasions, like when they announced to their friends that they were dating or during their first anniversary.

Once they pulled away, she moved to stand up, and said, "Victor leant me his telescope. We can go outside and see if we can find them."

Before she could walk towards her coat, Dick tugged her back to him. She almost spun and crashed into his chest. As soon as she was close again, Dick tilted her face up and softly cupped her neck.

"I love you, Raven," he said, "So. Damn. Much."

She didn't say it back. She didn't really need to.

* * *

 ***I bashfully admit that I watched a little of Glee, but mostly the old stuff. I've never watched pass Season 3.**

 ****Final note, I don't know anything about star-buying. I tried doing research but there weren't a lot of resources (or I just didn't do it right). If you're planning on critiquing my work, please don't let that be the main point of your review.**


End file.
